Battle of Maveth
The Battle of Maveth was the culmination of both Grant Ward's efforts to reform HYDRA and the efforts of Gideon Malick's HYDRA cell to bring the dark Inhuman Hive back to Earth from his imprisonment on Maveth. S.H.I.E.L.D. also became involved in several ways: Jemma Simmons had spent six months stranded on the planet during which she developed a relationship with Will Daniels, she and Leo Fitz were kidnapped by HYDRA to aid in the Maveth expedition, and Phil Coulson's lover Rosalind Price, leader of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit, had been murdered by Ward. As Ward's party ventured into Maveth, they met with what Fitz believed to be Daniels - in reality, this was Hive. Fitz and the dark Inhuman ventured away from the main party shortly before Coulson caught up to them and forced Ward's cooperation. Fitz eventually discovered what "Daniels" actually was and the two fought, while Ward attacked Coulson as the latter shot at the dark Inhuman. Both Hive and Ward were defeated by their respective opponents, Hive being incinerated by a flare gun before he could reach the portal and Ward having his chest crushed by Coulson. Fitz and Coulson escaped to Earth before the HYDRA Castle was destroyed; however, Hive himself escaped as well, using Ward as a new host. Background Thousands of years ago, Hive was born on Earth who was so powerful his fellow Inhumans banished it to the planet Maveth, which it made desolate over the many years it was stranded there. The group HYDRA was founded as a group of Hive's worshipers, who dedicated themselves to bringing the leader back by sending their members through the portal, though none returned and the people sent through came to be viewed as sacrifices.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale In 2001, Gideon Malick began Project Distant Star Return, a new attempt to bring back Hive by sending four astronauts through the portal who did not know they were being sacrificed. Three out of four astronauts were killed by Hive while the last one, Will Daniels, survived alone until 2015. In 2015, Jemma Simmons accidentally entered the portal and was transported to Maveth, where she found Daniels and stayed with him for six months until S.H.I.E.L.D. rescued her.Agents of S.H:I.E.L.D.: 3.05: 4,722 Hours However, back on Maveth, Daniels was killed by the Hive while Simmons was rescued, allowing the Inhuman to take over his body.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth Later, a HYDRA agent named Grant Ward murdered Phil Coulson's love, Rosalind Price, which made Coulson swear revenge on Ward. Ward also kidnapped Leo Fitz and Simmons to help HYDRA travel to Maveth and return with HYDRA's leader, since Fitz and Simmons were the only ones to return successfully from Maveth. While Ward, his team, and Fitz jumped through the portal, Coulson followed them to the alien planet in hopes of exacting revenge on Ward.Agents of S.H:I.E.L.D.: 3.09: Closure Battle and Grant Ward searching for Hive]] Grant Ward and his expedition team escorted Leo Fitz to Maveth in order to find Hive and return the powerful Inhuman to Earth by the time limit set for when the Monolith would open its retrieval portal. Fitz constantly tried to escape his chaperones but Ward caught him each time. Ward purposefully made Fitz bleed on one confrontation so that Hive could find them; Ward realized that he had no idea as to the appearance of this being. and Leo Fitz first encounters "Will Daniels"]] Suddenly, Fitz found a cave entrance and jumped inside; Ward followed and saw Fitz with "Will Daniels", unaware that it was actually Hive. Ward told Fitz that he was going to kill Daniels so that Fitz could understand that Ward was tired of his uncooperative attitude. Fitz begged for the Daniels's life, citing that he could guide them better to Hive since he has lived there for years; Ward acquiesced. fighting "Will Daniels"]] Meanwhile, Phil Coulson found the trail of Ward's team and was tracking them. Hive and Fitz led the team to the next portal. During a sandstorm, Hive killed some of the HYDRA operatives and ran with Fitz. As the storm was over, Coulson killed the rest of the soldiers and forced Ward to lead him to the next portal. Near to the portal, Hive revealed himself to Fitz and tried to kill him. 's death]] Coulson saw it and shot Hive several times, but with no effect. Ward used the distraction and attacked Coulson, yet the latter defeat him. The portal opened and Hive tried to reach it. Fitz shot him with a flare gun, seemingly killing the Inhuman. Coulson, as an act of revenge, killed Ward by crashing his chest with his prosthetic hand. Coulson and Fitz returned to Earth through the portal.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth Aftermath Alphonso Mackenzie and Daisy Johnson were in the HYDRA Castle when Phil Coulson and Leo Fitz emerged from the portal created by the Monolith fragments. They quickly boarded the Containment Module, abandoned by Lash, and were reunited with their fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. colleagues aboard the Zephyr One, before the castle was destroyed. Though upset that Will Daniels was not with him, Jemma Simmons was happy that Fitz returned safely. As the two hugged, Fitz shot a look at Coulson, knowing that his leader had committed murder for revenge. Hive commandeered the body of Grant Ward and also escaped the destruction of the HYDRA Castle; It, now back on Earth, met with Gideon Malick. Appearances References Category:Events